Who am I inside?
by Shadow of a Rose
Summary: This is my first X-men fic and it's a songfic dedicated to Mystique. Please read and enjoy, also please review nicely


This is a songfic dedicated to Mystique. I thought up this while listening to Christina Aguilera's song 'Reflections' After watching the episode when she finds out that Nightcrawler is her son, I saw her in a new light. Also this fic starts after she sees that girl saying goodbye to her mother. And now as Palmon would say 'Cut the lights and cue the music!'  
************************************************  
  
Slowly Raven Darkholme turned away from the window then sat at her desk. Slowly she opened her desk and took out a year book and flipped through the pages until she came to a photo of a cute young boy with blue hair who was brightly grinning. The boy who had haunted her nightmares for the last 15 years. This boy.....her son. [Who could have thought that someone who looked so innocent could have been related to a monster like me?] Raven thought bitterly. [Curse you Magneto. Why did you take him from me?] she thought as tears began to fall from her eyes. [Charles is no fool, I am. For letting Magneto steal the one feeling the only thing that I truly desired. Love.]  
  
************************************************  
Music Stars  
  
Look at me  
You may think that you see who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day   
It's as if I play a part  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart  
************************************************  
Then Raven puts the picture down and shifts back into Mystique. Then she reaches into her desk again and takes out a small mirror. Then she stares into it and sees a young woman with blue skin who's eyes show that she has had too much grief in her life. "Who am I really? Am I truly Raven Darkholme? An innocent woman or am I truly 'Mystique' the loyal servant doomed to a life of misery and deception?" she asked softly.  
************************************************  
Who is that girl I see?  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
  
I am now in a world where I have to hide my heart  
And what I Bellevue in  
But somehow I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved by who I am  
  
Who is that girl I see?  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection so alone (I don't know)  
Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time  
When will my reflection show who I am inside  
************************************************  
[So far it seems that I will always play the part of the decepter. Deception, it describes me too well. All that I've know was deception, it was what kept me alive but it also cost me dearly. Was it worth the lost of love? No it wasn't.] she thought bitterly as she put the mirror down and stared at the picture again. [I never noticed but he looks so much like me, aside from the blue coloring and white tinted eyes. Was I ever so innocent? If so then I no longer am. Magneto has stolen nearly every thing from me but has he stolen my heart and love for this boy?] No. He shall never take that from me. But why did he have to take him from me?]  
************************************************  
There's a heart that must be free to fly  
That burns with the need to know the reason why  
Why must we all conceal  
What we think  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?  
*************************************************  
[One day Magneto, I shall take back all that you have taken from me. I swear it! One day I shall tell my son everything and be united with him until my dying days or die trying!]  
************************************************  
I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
  
When will my refection show  
Who I am inside?  
  
Music ends and fades out  
************************************************  
[Only then will I truly know who I am inside.] thought Mystique as she put the mirror and the picture back in the draw the changed back to Raven. [Some day my son, some day. When I won't have to live in this life of deceptions and lies. Only then can I truly call myself your mother.] thought Raven as she took a clenex and dried her tears but inside she still cried.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  



End file.
